The Christmas Surprise
by Dukefan1982
Summary: This is my Bonesolgy Secret Santa 2016 gift for 5546Laura. She asked for Parker, Christine and Hank, a joint gift for their parents and a surprise visitor.


**A/N: This is my Bonesolgy Secret Santa 2016 gift for 5546Laura. She asked for Parker, Christine and Hank, a joint gift for their parents and a surprise visitor.**

Parker was checking his email and social media accounts when a Skype request popped on his screen. He accepted the call and smiled. "Hey Bones!"

"It's not mom, it's Christine …." "And Hank! Chrissy scoot over I can't see Parky…" Christine scooted over a little.

"Christine, do dad and Bones know you're on Skype?"

"No, they think I'm looking up stuff for my English paper…"

"You're gonna be in so much trouble if dad catches you…"

"He's not here and mom is doing laundry,"

Parker smiled a little, "So what do you want? I know you're not risking being grounded indefinitely just to talk to me, though I'm kinda flattered by the thought…."

"I don't know what to get mom and dad for Christmas…"

"Ah."

"I only have 10 dollars… we had the Santa's Secret Workshop preview today. We can buy stuff the last day before Christmas vacation. All the stuff there is kind of cheesy, but I did find these striped elf socks with bells on the top that I think dad would like. I didn't really find anything that mom would like, she's not the cutesy hearts and flowers type…"

Parker chuckled, "No, she's not. Get dad the socks and see if they have any notepads and get a couple for Bones… My mom isn't the cutesy hearts and flowers type either, but I'd get her some notepads and cute pens if they have them. Then I'd ask dad to take me shopping to get her something nice…"

"I could do that, but I wanted to do Christmas myself this year…"

"I made mommy a coupon book for Christmas! And I made daddy a coffee cup at school, but it got smashed before it dried so now it looks funny…"

"I'm sure mommy will love her coupon book, and daddy will love his coffee cup even though it looks funny, Hank. Do you remember that picture my mom took of the three of us on the coast when you guys came to visit this summer?"

"Yeah, dad and mom have it on their desks at work."

"I was thinking about getting it blown up and painted on canvas and giving it to dad and Bones for Christmas…"

"They'd like it…"

"It can be a present from the three of us…"

"How would we get it? You're not coming home for Christmas and dad intercepts all packages at the door…"

"I can have it delivered to Angela and she can sneak it over to you the day before Christmas Eve."

"Okay."

"Can I still give mommy the coupon book? And give daddy the coffee cup?"

"Yes, you can give mommy and daddy the presents you made for them. Christine can get the elf socks for dad and the notepads and pens for mom. I have other things I got them too. The painting is a gift from the three of us. "

"Okay. "

"I can't afford it though. Hank had to give mom his tooth fairy money after he broke a lamp!"

"It was an accident, the basketball bounced too high… I told mommy I was sorry…"

Parker smiled, "don't worry about paying for it. Just send me some chocolate marshmallow cookies the next time Bones sends me a care package and we'll call it even."

"Okay. I wish you were coming home for Christmas…"

"I'm going to go help mommy fold towels, she said I could."

"Okay, Hank don't tell mom or dad we talked to Parker on Skype. Don't tell them about the painting either, it's a surprise."

"Okay I won't. Bye Parky."

"Bye, Hank." Hank hurried out of the room.

"Do you think he'll tell dad or Bones?"

"I don't think he will… I gave him the rest of what he owed mom for the lamp…"

"Okay. I wish I was coming home for Christmas too, but I promised mom I'd stay home with her this year. I'll save the presents dad and Bones send and skype you guys Christmas morning and we can open everything together like we always do."

"Okay."

"I'll come home around your birthday."

"Okay."

"You need to get off Skype before you get caught."

"Alright. Love you, Parky."

"Love you too, Chrissy. Now go look up whatever you need to for your English paper so you won't get in trouble. How do you know Bones' password anyway?"

"I saw her type it in once…"

Parker laughed, "Bye Christine…"

"Bye."

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Brennan was finishing baking the walls and roof for Christine and Hank to build a gingerbread house after they ate lunch when the doorbell rang. Brennan pulled off her oven mitts and went to answer the door. She looked through the peephole and quickly unlocked the door and opened it. "Parker!"

"Surprise!"

Brennan stepped to the side and let Parker come inside. "What are you doing here?" Brennan pulled Parker into a tight hug.

"I asked mom if I could come here instead of spending Christmas with her and Garth at his parent's cottage. It's old, cold and it smells like really stinky cheese and mothballs. Plus it doesn't have a TV. "

"And she agreed?"

"Yeah. She knows I don't like to go there, she doesn't either… plus I have a long break in March so I figured I can spend half with her and half here with you guys like we planned."

"Okay. How did you get here?"

"I flew…." Parker chuckled.

"Parker…" Brennan shook her head and gave him a look.

"I talked to Angela and she picked me up from the airport and dropped me off at the end of the driveway."

"I'll have to have a talk with Angela about keeping secrets from me."

Parker smiled. "I'm kind of surprised she didn't tell you, she got really excited when I told her what I was going to do."

Brennan smiled, "Your father will be very pleased to see you. He was disheartened when you told us at Thanksgiving that you weren't coming home for Christmas. I am also glad you're here."

"I know. I had planned to stay with mom this year, because we were going to have Christmas at home. Then Garth decided he wanted to go his parent's cottage. Where is everyone else?"

"Your father is taking a shower. Christine and Hank are wrapping presents in her room. Speaking of which if I'd known you were coming home I wouldn't have mailed yours…" Brennan reached for Parker's suitcase.

"I brought them with me, unopened."

"Good. What's that?" Brennan nodded towards the big square package Parker still held on to.

"This is yours and dad's Christmas present from me, Christine, and Hank. I had it delivered to Angela and Hodgins' house. She wrapped it for me…"

"Okay. We can prop it up against the wall beside the tree." Parker nodded and carried the package over to the tree and carefully leaned it against the wall. Parker had enough time to quickly slump down on the couch out of sight before Booth came in to the living room. "Was some at the door, Bones? I thought I heard the doorbell."

"It was FedEx delivering a package from Parker. I put it by the tree already. He didn't send a note with it unless it's inside the wrapped present."

"Okay. I guess we'll find out what it is on Christmas when we Skype with him…"

"Yes. I know you're disappointed about Parker not celebrating Christmas here with us, I am too. He's making an effort to be supportive of Rebecca's relationship with Garth. We've got to support him on that, it's not easy for him."

"I know and I do support him and I think it's great that he's being supportive of Becca and Garth's relationship. Garth seems like a nice guy and he makes Becca happy so that's good. Plus he likes Parker…"

"Those are all very important things. Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes, why don't you go find a movie to watch and because it's Christmas Eve, Eve we can all eat in the living room and watch it."

"Okay." Booth stole a slice of cheese from the grilled cheese sandwiches that Brennan was putting together and went to the living room. Brennan quietly peaked around the corner of the kitchen. Booth stopped short when he saw Parker slumped on the couch. "Parker! What are you doing here?" Parker stood up and went to hug his dad. "Surprise! I asked mom if I could come here instead of spending Christmas with her and Garth at his parent's cottage. It's old, cold and it smells like really stinky cheese and mothballs. Plus it doesn't have a TV. "

Booth laughed, "I can't believe she said yes..."

"I was surprised too, but she doesn't like going to their cottage either. We both like Garth's parents, but the cottage is bad. We had Christmas before I left, this trip was part of my present. I talked to Angela and she picked me up from the airport and dropped me off at the end of the driveway."

"How long are you staying?"

"I have to go back on the 5th. I'm still coming for a week and a half in March though."

"That's great! Why don't you pick the movie?"

"Elf is on followed by Home Alone…"

"Okay, Elf followed by Home Alone it is…"

"Booth, lunch is ready." Booth nodded and started down the hall to Christine's room. Parker hid on the couch again. A few minutes later Hank and Christine wondered into the kitchen. "Mommy, daddy said we could eat in the living room and watch movies…."

Brennan smiled at Hank and kissed his forehead. "You can for today because it's Christmas Eve, Eve. Go sit down. I'll bring your grilled cheese and raw veggies in a minute."

"Okay." Hank and Christine headed for the couch, Christine squealed. "Parky, you said you weren't coming home for Christmas…."

"I wanted to surprise everyone. Are you surprised?"

"Yeah…" another few seconds passed before Christine and Hank piled on the couch in an attempt to be the first to give Parker a hug. Booth smiled and snapped a picture, sending it to Rebecca with a simple text, 'thanks Becca'. He went to the kitchen to help Brennan carry lunch into the living room. After lunch Christine, Hank and Parker headed to the kitchen and began constructing the gingerbread house. Booth and Brennan stood by watching ready to help if needed.

Christmas Eve was controlled chaos, trying to keep Christine and Hank from spontaneously combusting from excitement. It helped that Parker was home and willing to watch movies and play games with them. Christmas Day started too early, but Booth got out of bed and grabbed a cup of coffee while Brennan was trying to put breakfast in the oven to cook while they opened presents. "Guys, mom could finish making the French toast casserole faster if you weren't in here trying to help. Go wake Parker up."

"Okay." Christine and Hank headed for Parker's room.

"Thank you, Booth. I don't mind them helping me, but this morning they're over excited and not paying attention."

"You're welcome, Bones. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Booth." Brennan finished the casserole and put it in the oven along with a pan of bacon. Once that was done she grabbed her own cup of coffee and headed for the living room. Once all the presents had been opened and Booth had replaced his reindeer socks with the elf socks Christine had got him and he and Brennan had promised to use their notepads and pens and coffee cup from Christine and Hank at work, Parker stood up and got the painting from beside the tree. "Dad, Bones, this is your gift from the three of us. You need to open it together. "

"Okay…" Booth took the package and started opening one corner while Brennan opened the other. Once enough of the paper was off Brennan gasped, "Oh Parker it's beautiful! Thank you!" Christine and Hank stood by Booth to see the paining."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it and it turned out so well. Mom had my school picture done like this and it gave me the idea. You don't have many pictures of the three of us together that are good so I thought it'd be something you'd like…"

"We love it Bub. How'd you get it from England?"

Parker smiled, "The place mom used has a company here too. I was going to order from the company here and have it delivered to Angela and Hodgins' but when I told Angela what I wanted she offered to paint it for me instead."

"I can't believe Angela was able to keep all of this a secret…"

"I can't either really, I was hoping she wouldn't blow it." The oven timer went off.

"Let's go eat then Parker and I can hang the paining up and we can spend the rest of the day being lazy."

"Okay."

Later that night Booth and Brennan were sitting on the couch looking at the painting that hung in the corner. "This was the best Christmas we've had in a while, Bones. All of our kids were here…"

"It was. Parker surprising us was the best part, I'm still surprised Angela was able to keep from telling me."

"Me too. I'm happy she was willing to help Parker out."

"I called her while you were getting everybody settled down. She said she was happy to do it, but it was the hardest secret to keep." Booth laughed and pulled Brennan to him and kissed her hair. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

A/N2: I hope this is what you wanted Laura and I hope you like it.


End file.
